Secret
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. On a tous des secrets, mais certaines personnes en ont des plus lourds qu'on se l'imagine. C'est le cas d'Anna. Et elle partage le sien avec sa sœur. [Elsanna]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés aux studios Disney.**

 **Secret**

On chuchotait derrière son dos ; dans cette situation, courante, Anna faisait comme si elle n'entendait rien alors qu'elle saisissait chaque mot.

-Qu'elle ait envoyé balader ce taré des élans de Kristoff, je comprends ; qui voudrait sortir avec un type aussi « has been » que lui ? Mais Hans ! Elle est aussi conne qu'elle en a l'air !

-Eh, les filles, si ça se trouve elle est...

-Non ?! Tu crois ?!

-Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà vue avec un seul mec ?

-Ça alors ! Tout s'expliquerait !

-Attendez ! Vous croyez qu'elle mate dans les vestiaires ?

-Hou, dégueu' !

Anna, parcourue de sueurs froides, fixait avec horreur le tremblement incontrôlable dont étaient saisies ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes. Elle se leva, l'air le plus détaché possible, rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle de cours. Kristoff l'attendait dans le couloir. Elle plaqua le sourire le plus chaleureux dont elle parvenait à faire preuve sur ses lèvres.

-Kristoff, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah, heu... L'autre fois, je suis parti après que tu m'aies heu... Enfin, je tenais à ce que tu saches qu'à défaut d'être ton petit copain, j'aimerais bien être ton ami. C'est possible ?

-Oh, eh bien... C'est-à-dire que...

Sa première idée fut de dire non, mais elle entendit un raclement de chaises derrière elle ; les filles de sa classe avaient remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose dans le couloir et venaient voir de quoi il en retournait. Un instant, le sourire de façade d'Anna sonna faux, mais elle lui redonna très rapidement le charme dont il avait besoin.

-Bien sûr ! Tu as fini les cours, là ?

-Heu...

Elle se rapprocha de Kristoff pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre ce qu'elle allait dire ; il rougit.

-Raccompagne-moi, s'il te plaît, chuchota Anna. Je te le revaudrai.

Alors Kristoff remarqua les regards inquisiteurs des filles dans la salle qui dissimulaient mal leur intérêt moqueur pour la discussion. Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Anna et s'écria d'une voix faussée par son manque de confiance en lui.

-J'ai maths mais j'y ai jamais rien compris, alors peu importe si j'en rate quelques minutes !

-Ah, ah ! S'amusa Anna. Je t'aiderai, si tu veux !

Ils s'en allèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous, comme de vieux amis et ne reprirent leurs distances qu'une fois qu'ils eurent tourné à l'angle du couloir. Dans un silence pesant, ils sortirent du lycée.

-Merci beaucoup pour tout à l'heure, fit alors Anna.

-Oh, bah, pas de quoi..., répondit le blond, l'air embarrassé. Je t'offre quelque chose ?

-Avec plaisir !

Ils se rendirent en ville et s'installèrent dans un café. Lorsque leurs consommations furent servies, Kristoff se racla la gorge.

-Alors, hem, tu as des ennuis ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, hein...

-Non, enfin, je veux dire, c'est un peu indiscret, mais tu m'as tirée d'un mauvais pas, alors tu as le droit de savoir. Et puis, tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un de confiance.

L'adolescent rougit au compliment.

-Oh, je, heu... merci.

-Ah, ah..., rit tristement Anna, de rien, c'est bien normal. En fait, tout a commencé à la mort de mes parents. Nous étions une famille assez aisée, voire même, _très_ aisée en fait, pour une raison que j'ignore, à leur mort, l'héritage ne nous est pas revenu.

-Nous ?

-A ma sœur aînée et à moi. Ma sœur donc, Elsa, a alors plaqué le lycée -elle qui était si douée en tout- pour se lancer dans une carrière bien rémunérée de mannequinat -elle avait toujours été particulièrement belle-. C'est grâce à l'argent qu'elle gagnait comme ça que j'ai pu continuer mes études ; mais j'ai toujours déploré de la voir si peu. Elle partait tôt le matin, rentrait tard le soir, était souvent en déplacement dans des pays étrangers, n'avait pratiquement jamais de congé... Finalement, les années ont passé ainsi ; ma sœur n'était plus pour moi qu'un fantôme alors j'ai été très surprise quand en sortant un jour des cours, je l'ai vue qui vendait des fleurs. J'ai alors appris qu'elle était devenue trop vieille pour être mannequin -alors qu'elle était toujours magnifique, tu comprends ?- et qu'elle avait dû, quelques mois auparavant trouver un travail... et même plusieurs. Elle était vendeuse en grande surface le matin, assistante fleuriste l'après-midi, serveuse le soir. Elle se tuait à la tâche sans rien me dire pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

-Ta sœur est quelqu'un de bien, remarqua Kristoff, en souriant.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! Enfin... Je voulais que nous vivions ensemble, mais elle refusait toujours en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas m'empêcher de vivre, que je devais pouvoir inviter des amis, des petits-amis, et ne pas avoir à supporter sa présence. J'ai insisté ; elle a fini par céder et nous avons emménagé ensemble. Je pensais que ça serait bien pour elle ; elle n'aurait plus à faire ni le ménage, ni la cuisine ; je m'en chargerais. Mais elle se levait aux aurores pour me préparer les repas de la journée et revenait à l'appartement durant ses pauses pour faire le ménage. Elle s'épuisait stupidement pour moi.

-Parce qu'elle t'aime..., dit doucement l'amoureux du Nord, comme pour révéler l'évidence à la jeune fille.

Anna attrapa son sac de cours et sortit un portefeuille qu'elle ouvrit et présenta au jeune homme.

-Là, regarde, c'est elle. C'est Elsa. Elle est sublime, non ?

-Ah, ça oui ! Répondit instinctivement Kristoff, avant de rougir plus violemment encore. Pardon, je...

-Ne t'excuse pas ; c'est si tu avais dit le contraire qui m'aurait vexé. Mais là où je veux en venir c'est que... voilà la partie bizarre de l'histoire. Quand elle était mannequin, j'achetais tous les magazines où elle apparaissait, j'enregistrais toutes les émissions où elle passait. Et... tu vois, je peins, et je n'ai jamais eu pour seul modèle qu'elle. Je peignais à partir de photos, au début, mais quand nous avons commencé à vivre ensemble, il m'arrivait de sécher les cours pour la croiser à sa pause et la peindre pendant ce temps. Quelquefois, je la prenais en photo derrière son dos. Naïvement, j'ai cru que j'étais passionné de peinture et de photographie, d'où mes options dans notre lycée, mais je me suis vite rendue compte que, sans Elsa, ça n'avait aucune saveur. Aucune... Un jour, j'ai entendu des filles discuter garçons, et j'ai soudainement ouvert les yeux. Je n'étais pas comme elles.

-Tu veux dire que..., hésita son interlocuteur.

-Oui.

-De ta sœur ?

Anna baissa les yeux.

-C'est bizarre, hein ?

Kristoff se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Bah, c'est plus surprenant que bizarre, hum... comment dire ? Quelque part, que tu préfères les filles me rassure un peu, dans le sens où c'est toujours compliqué de se prendre un râteau, mais dans cette situation, c'est pas que je suis moche, c'est juste que j'avais aucune chance de base.

Il rit pour cacher sa gêne.

-Après, que ce soit ta sœur...

Il inspira bruyamment.

-J'dis pas que ça me fait rien, ou que je trouve ça normal ; mais j'vais pas te jeter la pierre. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu ne fais de mal à personne. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, au bout du compte ? Mais du coup, quel rapport avec les filles de ta classe ?

-Elles commencent à se douter que quelque chose cloche chez moi. Elles en parlent sans arrêt.

-Tu as peur qu'elle découvre le pot-aux-roses ?

-C'est ça, mais...

-Mais ? L'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

-Je te remercie d'être si compréhensif, mais je dois t'ennuyer avec cette histoire. D'autant plus que tu n'y peux rien.

-Tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout ! S'écria le jeune homme. Et puis, tu as vu la taille de ces filles ? Tu crois vraiment que si je me fâche très fort elles vont continuer à t'embêter ?

Il mit le poing sur le cœur.

-Elles sont taillées comme des allumettes ; je souffle dessus et elles s'écroulent comme un château de cartes.

Anna pouffa.

-Mon sauveur...

Kristoff sourit, puis eut de nouveau l'air un peu embêté.

-Tu sais ; je ne peux pas dire que je comprends, mais on trouve toujours plus bizarre que soi. Alors, moi j'te l'dis ; y'a plus bizarre que toi, affirma-t-il, très sérieux. Y'a qu'à me regarder ; tout le monde croit que je suis une espèce de hippie qui croit aux trolls et qui vénère les élans !

-Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

Le scandinave trempa ses lèvres dans son verre et dit d'une voix étouffée ;

-Plus ou moins.

[... ... ...]

Anna avait pris le chemin de chez elle, seule. Kristoff était très gentil, et d'une curiosité innocente ; _« Ta sœur sait ce que tu ressens ? - Oui. Comment a-t-elle réagi ? - Elle était terrorisée. En fait... elle l'est toujours. »_ Et un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, Anna se remémora la scène.

FLASH BACK

-Elsa, je t'aime.

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime, Anna !

-Tu ne comprends pas. _Je t'aime_. Je te veux.

Le verre que tenait Elsa alla se fracasser sur le sol. Les yeux écarquillés, tremblante, elle se leva et alla poser ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, souffla-t-elle.

-Elsa...

-NE SOIS PAS RIDICULE ! Hurla Elsa.

-C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Anna, l'air sombre. C'est si mauvais ?

-Tu ne te rends pas compte ! On ne doit pas vouloir ce genre de chose de la part d'un membre de sa famille proche ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est malsain !

Anna se leva, frappant la table de la paume de ses mains. Elle était furieuse.

-Alors pourquoi tu poses pour moi ?! Pourquoi tu te donnes tellement de mal pour moi alors que je suis en âge de me débrouiller seule ?! Pourquoi tu ne sors avec personne ?!

Elsa chancela mais tint bon.

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-M'aimes-tu seulement un peu ?!

-Tu es ma sœur !

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ?!

-La loi...

-J'emmerde la loi ! J'emmerde les autres, leurs regards et leur jugement ! J'emmerde le monde entier !

-Tu n'as pas idée des conséquences que pourrait avoir-... !

-Je le savais ! Fit Anna, victorieuse. Tu y as réfléchi ! Tu es comme moi !

-Jamais je n'ai dit que-...

-Peu importe ! La coupa la cadette. Les conséquences, on verra bien quand elles nous tomberont dessus ! Dit-elle en s'approchant.

-Non, Anna, non..., gémit l'aînée.

La rousse la contraignit au silence en dérobant ses lèvres.

-Je t'en prie, supplia Elsa, quand elle put de nouveau parler.

Et lorsqu'Anna s'écarta d'elle, la blonde se laissa glisser au sol. Elle pleurait.

-Elsa..., l'appela le plus doucement possible sa sœur. Elsa, je ne voulais pas te-...

-Tu as toujours été plus courageuse que moi, l'interrompit-elle. Toi, rien ne t'a jamais arrêtée ; moi, je me laissais marcher sur les pieds. J'étais l'héritière ; je devais tout encaisser, tout accepter, me plier, rentrer dans les rangs. Je t'admirais, toi qui osais rentrer à la maison couverte de terre, tenir tête aux parents, faire des caprices. Moi, j'étudiais toujours plus, les cours, la musique, le monde des affaires... Je devais être parfaite parce que le moindre engrenage mal huilé était visible à des kilomètres, prêt à me discréditer totalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

-Tu te souviens m'avoir vue pleurer quand ils sont morts ?

Anna garda le silence. Elle se souvenait qu'Elsa n'avait pas tenu à approcher de la tombe, qu'elle était restée à l'écart durant toute la cérémonie funèbre, puis qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps enfermée dans sa chambre, mais la cadette n'avait pas souvenir de la moindre la larme versée. Elle se disait que l'aînée avait pleuré quand personne n'était là pour le voir, mais Elsa rit sombrement.

-Tu ne trouveras pas. Je n'ai _pas_ pleuré. Je les haïssais. Leur mort a été pour moi une délivrance ; je pensais être enfin libre. Puis j'ai réalisé que j'avais désormais des responsabilités. Je devais t'éduquer, t'offrir un avenir, et surtout ne pas profiter de ta détresse pour te traîner dans mon monde. J'ai tout fait pour que tu sois normale, y compris nous éloigner l'une de l'autre. Finalement, j'ai agi comme l'auraient fait nos parents ; selon le « qu'en dira-t-on ? ». Risible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, Elsa... je...

-Tu as toujours été plus courageuse que moi..., répéta la blonde, le regard dans le vague. Si cela venait à se savoir, nous serions toutes deux couvertes de honte jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Anna lui offrit un pâle sourire, une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Ça n'a qu'à rester un secret !

Elsa se recroquevilla.

-Je ne sais pas, Anna. Je ne sais pas. C'est tellement risqué...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

 _« C'est tellement risqué... »_ avait affirmé Elsa avant de voir toutes ses défenses brisées quand Anna s'était déshabillée devant elle. Elles avaient passé la nuit ensemble ; la première d'une série toujours en cours. Anna soupira et poussa la porte de son appartement. Elle entendit l'eau qui coulait ; Elsa aussi semblait être rentrée plus tôt. Anna prit mécaniquement le chemin de la salle de bain, ouvrit la porte, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le corps divin de sa sœur ainsi en tenue d'Eve, toutes les difficultés de la journée furent balayées. Elle retira à son tour ses vêtements, s'invita sous le jet brûlant. Elsa tressaillit lorsqu'elle vit Anna entrer, mais l'accueillit dans ses bras et laissa sa cadette poser sa tête dans son cou. Elle sentit bientôt une langue lui glisser le long de la jugulaire et une main dériver de sa hanche à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : A l'origine, je voulais tuer Elsa, puis je suis partie sur une dénonciation de l'homophobie. J'abuse un peu avec l'inceste, parce que ça fait quelque chose de très sérieux et triste, alors que je vois le Yuri comme quelque chose de léger et mièvre. Visiblement, un Yuri amusant n'est pas pour tout de suite, quoique j'ai un ou deux couples Yuri SnK qui me font de l'œil et avec lesquels j'arriverai peut-être -ou peut-être pas-, à faire quelque chose à la fin de laquelle on ne se tire pas une balle.**

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Hongrie :**

 **TU VOULAIS TUER ELSA ?! Merci de pas l'avoir fait, je t'aurais tuée je crois. xD**  
 **Sinon, ton idée de dénoncer l'homophobie (et lever un peu le tabou sur l'inceste) est très bonne. ET NON JE NE PLEURE PAS !**  
 **Franchement, tu écris toujours aussi bien. Un peu rapide à mon goût surtout la fin, mais ça viendra j'ai foi en toi !**  
 **En tout cas merci, c'est un super OS et mon engouement pour le Elsanna est d'autant plus satisfait.**

 _ **Aigie-san :**_

 _ **Tout à fait d'accord sur la fin un peu rapide ; je me suis complètement dégonflée de faire le lemon !**_

 **...**

 **Tsuki-chan :**

 **Bien écrit mais la fin m'a un peu déçue. En fait, je trouve que l'avancée de leur relation a été un peu trop rapide pour moi après qu'elles se soient déclarées.**

 _ **Aigie-san :**_

 _ **Mes plus plates excuses pour cette fâcheuse impression mais je vais m'en défendre ! Lorsqu'Anna se rend compte qu'elle aime Elsa, elles vivent déjà ensemble (comme un couple) depuis un moment, d'autant plus qu'Elsa sait pour ses propres sentiments depuis des années. Le seul frein est la société, donc elles avaient juste besoin de passer outre pour devenir un**_ _ ** _« vieux »_ couple. Toutefois, c'est probablement un peu maladroit ; mais ce n'est que mon troisième Yuri, et mon expérience Yaoi ne me sert à rien dans ce domaine, donc c'est comme si je recommençais tout mon parcours d'écriture du début ! x)**_


End file.
